Echoes of P'Jem
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. Archer and T'Pol visit a friend and his family on Andoria with a favor to ask. Set after "These Are the Voyages…" when both have assumed positions on the Federation Council's Joint Chiefs of Staff.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. Archer and T'Pol visit a friend and his family on Andoria with a favor to ask. Set after "These Are the Voyages…" when both have assumed positions on the Federation Council's Joint Chiefs of Staff.

#

ECHOES OF P'JEM

#

"They're here," Jhamel said quietly and stood. She and her husband were in the entry room of their home on Andoria. It was early afternoon, the warmest time of day, although the air temperature outside was still well below the freezing point of water.

Soon after her announcement, the tell-tale whine of a shuttle preparing to land nearby confirmed Jhamel's observation. Shran had been standing near the front entrance, and turned to look out the portal's window. In the clearing outside, a Vulcan transport shuttle pitched back to slow and then descended to the frozen ground. It was late Spring in this hemisphere, and the winter snows still covered much of the surface. In fact, he and Jhamel had just recently opened up this part of their house, most of the structure being underground to be protected against the cold and take advantage of geothermal heat. Ice covered trees surrounded the clearing, each looking like an exotic and intricate sculpture. The surrounding forest was one of the reasons they had built their home here.

The shuttle landed quickly, kicking up some snow that sparkled in the sun. Its engines were still powering down when a hatch slowly opened outward and eventually two humanoid figures emerged. He recognized them both immediately. Archer wore a heavy blue jacket and T'Pol a brown Vulcan robe, obviously heated and insulated well against the cold.

"You're excited to see them," Jhamel observed. "I'm so pleased. It's so rare we get visitors."

There was nothing, of course, Shran could hide from his Aenar wife. Not that he wished to. He was indeed excited to see these two old friends. In the past year they had come to his aid in saving his young daughter. He had only seen them briefly then, and unfortunately, in the aftermath Archer's longtime friend had been killed by some of the criminals who had kidnapped his daughter in the first place. What a tragedy. He had spoken to Archer immediately after the incident and expressed his condolences, but hadn't spoken to him since and this would be the first time seeing him face to face. And T'Pol as well. He wasn't quite sure what her relationship had been with Commander Tucker, but he knew they had at least been good friends. Shran and Jhamel's daughter Talla emerged from an adjacent room. She obviously sensed the arrival of the visitors, having some of her mother's telepathic abilities. Shran glanced out the portal again and noticed the two of them were moving quickly up the path and had in fact almost arrived at the door. He leaned forward and pressed a button to open the portal. Archer and T'Pol stepped in quickly and the door shut behind them to retain as much of the warm air as possible within the house.

"It's cold out there," Archer exclaimed, stomping his feet to remove the snow from his shoes and rubbing his arms with his gloved hands. "I forgot how cold it gets here. The last time we were on Andoria was just after the Romulan War."

Shran smiled. "It's actually warming up a bit. You should have been here in the middle of winter."

"No thanks," Archer replied and removed his jacket, placing the gloves in the outside pockets.

"Welcome to my home," Shran said. "I believe you both have already met my wife, Jhamel, and my daughter, Talla."

If Shran remembered correctly, he and Archer had visited the Aenar settlement near Andoria's North Pole years ago to solicit help in discovering the source of a marauding ship which used cloaking technology to stir up trouble in the quadrant. It was then that they met Jhamel who helped them end the threat. After that time, Shran had stayed in contact with Jhamel and eventually the two of them grew close and married.

Archer answered for both he and T'Pol. "Only briefly on both accounts. It is good to see you all again. I know you've been trying to keep a low profile, but fortunately those who were giving you trouble have been apprehended."

"I'll have to get around to thanking Starfleet for that," Shran commented.

"Your former associates had many crimes to answer for," Archer replied soberly. "In any event, thank you for agreeing to our visit."

"No problem at all, it's actually nice to see you both. We've come to each other's aid more times than I can count."

Archer smiled. "Oh? I thought you _were_ keeping a count. I was hoping perhaps I might even finally be ahead."

Shran shrugged and both laughed.

Talla stepped forward. She had been eyeing the two newcomers suspiciously, but now seemed to brighten. "I recognize you," she said. "Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol. You helped father save me."

"That's right," T'Pol said, speaking for the first time. "About six months ago."

"Not Captain and Commander anymore," Shran corrected his daughter. "Admiral Jonathan Archer and Fleet Commander T'Pol, from what I hear." He smiled despite himself. "Oh, I still have friends in the Imperial Guard," he added. "I've been appraised with what's going on in this new Federation."

Talla smiled at this and Jhamel stepped forward to stand beside her daughter. Despite being blind, she could "see" using her telepathic abilities. "This new Federation is interesting and your new titles sound important," Jhamel commented. "Have you come here on official business with my husband?"

"Well," Archer began hesitantly, "sort of. I know our message to Shran was brief and cryptic. We're more here to ask for a favor, but we can talk about that later. Mostly, we wanted to visit an old friend and his family."

Jhamel smiled and reached forward to take Archer's jacket. "Well then, Jonathan and T'Pol, welcome to our home." She turned to T'Pol. "I've been saving some Vulcan tea on the possibility Ambassador Soval would visit again. Would you care for a cup?"

T'Pol nodded. "That is very kind, thank you."

"I wouldn't mind a cup myself," Archer interjected. "To warm up a bit."

Jhamel turned to Shran. "Beloved, show our guests into the sitting room and I will get the tea. Would you care for a cup of tea yourself?"

Shran snorted. She knew he couldn't stand the stuff and was simply having fun with him. "No thank you," he said politely and then motioned for Archer and T'Pol to follow him into an adjoining room. Talla followed them as well.

The sitting room was on a front corner of the home with the two outside walls and a bit of the ceiling made of a thick insulated glass. It offered spectacular views of the nearby frozen forest. Archer and T'Pol sat down together on a couch while Shran sat in a chair facing them both. Shran couldn't help but notice how close they sat together. In fact, there was something about seeing the two of them together that sparked a question in his mind, but these thoughts were interrupted when Talla stepped up in front of T'Pol.

"We don't usually trust Vulcans," she stated, "but father says you are an exception."

Shran chuckled a looked down for a second. He needed to be careful what he said and thought around Talla. She possessed some telepathic abilities from her mother, and then didn't hesitate in sharing her thoughts with others. "Well darling, Andoria and Vulcan are now both part of a greater Federation of Planets. Of course we trust Vulcans."

Talla turned to her father. "But father…" she began, but stopped immediately. She then nodded. "Yes father." She turned back to T'Pol. "You're very pretty. May I sit next to you?"

"Of course you can," T'Pol replied. "You are very pretty as well."

"I know," Talla said and hopped onto the couch between T'Pol and Archer. The two of them had to move apart to make room for the girl.

Shran narrowed his eyes. "A favor, you say. Don't tell me General Chiin is giving you trouble on this new Staff of yours."

"Not at all," Archer replied. "He's been great. Not too happy to be away from his command in the Imperial Guard, however."

Just then, Jhamel arrived with three cups. She placed two down on the small table in front of Archer and T'Pol and then handed the remaining slightly larger cup to Shran. Shran eyed it suspiciously, but after smelling it, nodded satisfied. Jhamel reached out her hands towards Talla. "Talla, please come with me. We should let your father talk to Jonathan and T'Pol first, for I know that is what he wants. You should sense that too. We will have time to play games afterwards."

"Promise," Talla said, glancing first to Archer, but then quickly turning to face T'Pol. "Please don't leave before we have a chance to play a game. I got a Kal-toh set we could open."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and turned to Shran.

"A gift from Soval," he said.

T'Pol turned back to Talla. "We promise," she said with the slightest of smiles. Reassured, Talla slid off the couch and grabbed her mother's hands. The two of them stepped out of the sitting room and closed the door behind them.

"I must admit," Shran said, "I was surprised when Chiin accepted the position. Every General in the Imperial Guard has been itching to get command of one of our new starships. Did you know an Andorian ship recently sustained warp seven point two-two on a mission near the Klingon frontier? It's now the fastest ship we know of."

"Not quite," Archer said with a smile. "I heard Captain Singh got the new Starfleet Warp Seven vessel Moskva up to warp seven point three-two."

Shran wasn't impressed. "I saw that report. They were only able to sustain that velocity for a few minutes. The IAS Klastic travelled for several hours at that high velocity."

"The Vulcan research vessel T'Mir recently demonstrated warp eight point three-three and could sustain that velocity indefinitely," T'Pol interjected. "The T'Mir has a theoretical maximum of warp eight point nine-seven." She sipped her tea and Shran couldn't help but notice again a slight upward turn at the corners of her lips.

Shran waved his hand dismissively. "The T'Mir has no other capabilities. No weapons, no defenses. And it has a maximum crew compliment of, what is it, five?"

"Regardless," T'Pol replied, placing her cup back down on the table. "The improvements in warp drive technology we develop with the T'Mir will eventually find its way into Starfleet and Imperial Guard ships of the line. Given our sharing of technology, I wouldn't be surprised if in a generation Federation ships are routinely travelling faster than warp nine."

This gave Shran pause. He had to get used to the idea of cooperation with the Vulcans and the Earthers as opposed to competition. He leaned back in his chair. "Wouldn't that be something? Not too long ago, we thought warp five was fast."

"Not too long ago," Archer added, "my species thought warp one was fast."

Not too long ago, Shran continued to himself, he would have considered both Vulcans and the pinkskins potential enemies and treated them accordingly. Times do change. "So, what of this favor you wished to ask of me," Shran said, getting back to the matter at hand.

Archer placed his cup back on the table as well. "You're exactly right about Chiin. I'm surprised you haven't already heard from your friends in the Imperial Guard. He's itching for command of one of Andoria's new starships, and somehow he convinced the Imperial Court to provide one to shuttle the Federation's Joint Chiefs of Staff around."

"You all," Shran said with a frown. Indeed, that piece of information hadn't been passed along, although his contact with his friends in the Imperial Guard were far from regular.

"Exactly," Archer continued. "T'Pol, myself, the Tellerite Grand Captain, and others on the Staff. Chiin would transfer back to an active Imperial Guard unit and be in command of the ship. The only catch to the deal, however, is he has to find a replacement to fill his position on the Staff."

"Ha!" Shran exclaimed. "Fat chance of that!" Archer and T'Pol remained quiet and both took this opportunity to drink more tea, and it suddenly dawned on Shran what the 'favor' might be. He shook his head. "You can't be serious." When Archer and T'Pol stayed silent, Shran added incredulously, "you _are_ serious."

"You'd be reinstated in the Imperial Guard and promoted to General," Archer said with a smile, confirming Shran's suspicions.

General? They should have promoted him before. He always suspected he was passed over in part because he had married Jhamel, an Aenar and a pacifist, but of course that would never be admitted then or now. Apparently more was changing on Andoria besides a closer relationship with Vulcan because of this Federation Charter. "I'm retired."

"You'd be recalled."

"Why didn't Chiin ask me himself?"

Archer shrugged. "We thought you, T'Pol and I had a little more history together, and we might be more persuasive. Who could forget our first time together at P'Jem? We've had a valuable association together."

Shran frowned. "I'm more interested in the safety of my family now. I can't just leave them here on Andoria alone."

"Jhamel and Talla can accompany you and live aboard the ship," T'Pol commented.

"Families aboard a warship?" Shran bellowed.

"This is not a warship," T'Pol countered. "It is dispatched to the Federation's Joint Chiefs of Staff for missions of diplomacy within the Federation and worlds soliciting for membership. As tensions ease between planets, I wouldn't be surprised if families are present on most Federation starships of the future."

Shran snorted. "Those warp nine vessels you speak of?"

T'Pol nodded, not acknowledging his skepticism. "Precisely."

"Even with the Klingon Empire on our doorstep? And we can't forget about the Romulans. Who knows when they might show up again?"

"Even so," T'Pol stated, sticking by her speculations. "All the more reason to develop the Federation." Shran turned to Archer for support, but instead found that he was smiling and nodding his head in agreement. He was buying everything she was saying.

"So what do you think Shran?" Archer said. "The three of us working together. Expanding and strengthening the Federation. Does it appeal to you?"

Shran was intrigued by the offer, but noncommittal. "I've heard Admiral Gardner wants you back to head Starfleet before he retires."

Archer shook his head. "I've put him off for a couple years. We have an opportunity now to expand the Federation, and T'Pol and I want to be a part of that."

"I've also heard talk of making you Federation President."

"That's an elected position," Archer countered.

Shran shrugged. "So you'd be elected."

Archer frowned. "We've heard that too," he finally admitted.

"Face it Archer," Shran replied. "You are well known throughout this new Federation, and you're trusted. I know Andorians would rather see you sitting as president than other possibilities." He didn't want to say it outright, but was sure that both Archer and T'Pol knew he was referring to a trepidation amongst Andorians at seeing a Vulcan take up the position. He was certain that many Vulcans felt the same way about the possibility of an Andorian Federation president. It is perhaps why a Tellerite was elected during the first meeting of the Federation Council, although Archer's name was bandied about during those deliberations as well.

Archer turned to T'Pol before replying. "So I've been told," he finally said. "All the more reason for us to work on this while we can. Come on, what do you say?"

"I'll have to give it some thought," he said diplomatically. "How long will you be on Andoria?"

"We have a few places we wish to visit over the next couple of days," T'Pol replied for the two of them. "We'd like to know as soon as possible if you're interested."

"I'll let you know before you leave Andoria then," Shran said and stood. He lifted his cup and added, "Let me go and refresh this. Would either of you care for more tea?"

"We're fine," T'Pol answered. "Please tell Jhamel it was excellent."

Shran nodded, left through the entryway and into the kitchen. Jhamel was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Isn't it lovely," she commented.

"You heard their offer?" Shran asked. He was surprised since typically Jhamel was careful not to use her telepathic abilities to listen in to other conversations.

"No," she replied irritated. "T'Pol and Jonathan."

"What do you mean?"

Jhamel smiled. "Oh dear. Isn't it obvious? Use more than your eyes and _see_."

Shran glanced back into the sitting room. The two of them were again sitting close to one another and T'Pol was saying something to Archer. Shran had heard about some of the recent speculation from Imperial Intelligence regarding a possible relationship between the two of them, but had dismissed the report. "No," he said hesitantly as Jhamel took the mug from his hands and moved over to refill it with a warm broth from a pitcher on the counter. She placed it back into Shran's hands. He could dismiss Imperial Intelligence with little effort, but not so easily his wife. "Are you certain?"

Jhamel shook her head. "Without a doubt," she stated. "Why don't you ask them?" Shran replayed some of the recent conversation in his head. They did seem to say 'we' a lot in regard to their plans. He then noticed Talla standing close by with her Kal-toh set, ready to pounce when given permission. She was looking up expectantly, and Shran couldn't help but smile and motion that it was okay for her to go in to be with their guests.

Talla didn't hesitate, and quickly went into the sitting room. "Here I am," Talla said and placed the game on the small table in front of T'Pol. "I'm just learning how to play."

T'Pol opened the box between them. "That's perfect," she said. "I've been teaching Jonathan how to play. We'll set up a game for the two of you."

"Are you any good?" Talla asked Archer.

Archer shrugged. "I'm still learning," he replied.

T'Pol touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't let him fool you, he's just being modest. He is progressing quite adequately."

They all spent a relaxing afternoon together, and throughout, Shran picked up on the subtle clues that Jhamel had alluded to that there was something more between Archer and T'Pol than just a professional relationship. Not surprisingly, Jhamel was right. If he looked with more than his eyes, it became quite obvious. Soon enough, however, it was time for them to leave. If they waited too much longer, it would become too cold outside for the shuttle to operate safely.

"You know how to contact us," Archer said before heading out.

Shran nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality," T'Pol added directed to both he and Jhamel. Shran then opened the portal and the two of them left.

Jhamel stepped up beside her husband. "They were charming. I hope we will be able to see more of them."

Shran glanced out the portal window. Archer and T'Pol had already arrived at the shuttle and were standing in front waiting for the hatch to open completely. In the short time they had to wait, they reached up and touched the first two fingers of their right hands together, a Vulcan gesture of affection, and then leaned to each other and touched their lips together, an Earther gesture of affection. If he had any remaining doubts about Jhamel's supposition or Imperial Intelligence's report, they were now moot.

He turned back to his wife and took her hands in his. "That, my dear, will be entirely up to you."

#

THE END

Author's Note: This is my third A/TP fan fiction (Shran's POV) set six months after the events of the series finale (and after my first two fan fiction stories "The Logical Choice" (T'Pol's POV) and "Intentions" (Archer's POV)). Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
